Lost Without You
by Sayeh
Summary: V/B. A Vegeta and Bulma get together on Namek. Vegeta after battling Zarbon for the first time, is injured and Bulma manages to find him there lying near a lake. Will she kill Vegeta for the sake of her dead friends that he was responsible for? By the way, every character stays in character. That's what makes it much more interesting. Evil Vegeta & Bulma the scared girl! Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** I own this story but not DBZ or its characters! THIS IS A "FANFICTION"! YOU HAPPY?

******Summary:** A Vegeta and Bulma get together on Namek. Vegeta is injured after battling Zarbon for the first time and Bulma manages to find him there lying near a lake. Will she kill Vegeta for the sake of her dead friends that he was responsible for? R&R!

* * *

******Chapter one**

It was a nice day… or not. There was not anything special about the day. In fact, the day started violently. So dramatic, that even the strongest animals on the green planet Namek fled from the powerful force that almost made everyone escape to find hidden shelter, only to be disappointed again and die. Sure, not ___every_ creature died, but there were a lot of them who lost count of the hidden spirits of Namek, wandered and begged to go to the afterlife. But how could they go to the afterlife, when they knew that they had to look after their babies? Even though they may be just spirits, but even spirits could not defeat the Power of Love, for they were bound together as one and never would be split apart.

The sky was not calm either; numerous white birds flew to an opposite direction of where the lights came from. The wind blew heavily from the lighted area with full force to the opposite direction. The area that had been lightened up began to turn into a lighter color as thunder struck to every direction. The day was not one of those average days for people to say ___lighten up_ because light could be dangerous, scary… and even evil.

The scariest part was when the ground was shaking uncontrollably. It did not stop, in fact; it began to worsen things up. Things like wastes. Things like a rare fighting race called the Saiyans. Every Saiyan had dark hair and eyes. It did not matter what color, it just had to be dark, mostly like their souls. There were kindhearted Saiyans, but only a few were allowed to live such pure life. A small amount of Saiyans, mostly weaker class, were sent to different planets and nobody knew the whereabouts of those survivors. Survivors like…

___Kakarot,_ a handsome young man thought bitterly as he was getting strangled by a green beast. The pressure on his neck forced blood spatter from his mouth. His strong, yet weakened hands, tried to fight back the source of the strangling arms. He should not have went to the green maniac to end up almost begging for mercy and brought to his knees to a strong, yet an ugly beastly form of the creature. His eyes turned red and his color darkened. He needed air, and he needed it now.

He was the prince of all Saiyans. The prince had dark hair and eyes like everyone expected from a true Saiyan. He proudly had gravity defying hair that almost every royalty had in his youthful days on his planet. Vegeta was his name and he had not a normal childhood, even as a Saiyan, his past was mysterious.

___Kakarot… If I kill this beast and Frieza, I will kill you next._ Vegeta gagged. Although he was used to extreme tortures such as this, yet he always survived. So why was he scared of this moment, of all the tortures, even though he knew he can survive this again? No, he was not strong enough for it. There were no healing tanks that he could reach… It looked like the world was passing by slowly for him. He knew that he would land into Hell, with his enemies whom he blasted away in his past. He snickered. It was quite funny to think about death all of a sudden now for him, he knew that everyone would die sooner or later. Unless…

He stopped breathing and coughed a lot of blood. Visions of the future got to him. He saw his own fate. Was this torture of God? Was this what he deserved? He was not sure if God was doing this to him, but he was certain that this was what he deserved, or what people say. He was cursed a lot of times in his life, even more than he cursed people, which meant a lot of negative energy targeted on him. But there was something wrong. The visions he saw was not a death by Zarbon, it was by someone else. Someone he never met before. Maybe he should not believe the crap that he was seeing. Obviously someone was trying to pull a joke on him and it was not working. The form that killed Vegeta in his visions was not familiar. The form was pale. Maybe it was someone who he would meet in the future? ___But, I'm going to get the Dragon Balls, right?_ ___I won't die!_ Vegeta would die, unless… ___Unless I get all the Dragon Balls before Frieza does._

The vision still bothered him. Seeing his other self lying next to a standing Saiyan that looked almost exactly like Bardock, frightened him. Who was it that killed him? When would he die? Only time knew Vegeta's fate…

The battle on Earth a few weeks ago traumatized Vegeta. Even though he was the strongest, the thought of losing to some bunch of Earth raised low-class Saiyan, his son the half-breed, and two Earthlings made him lose his mind. One person was enough to tell him that he was outnumbered and out of energy, but even that was not acceptable. A Saiyan prince must never feel defeated, even though he would lose from tremendously strong aliens like Frieza. Vegeta knew, thanks to Zarbon, that Frieza had different forms and that the form he knew was not his true form. It was a camouflage. Knowing it was a dangerous and risky decision, he wanted to know what Frieza's true power was. If he could not defeat and seek vengeance for his people, then he was not worth living, even as a molecule; he repeated to himself.

* * *

Please review if you like it! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

******Chapter two**

The pressure of strangulation got to Vegeta and he still could not breathe. He felt his lungs emptying fast as he gagged and coughed, secretly begged for air. One minute was past and it already felt like eternity for him. The man who strangled Vegeta laughed evilly. Who knew what ideas the beast had in mind for him? Was it a quick death or continue to torture him the hard way?

"Having fun, Vegeta?" The man was light green-skinned and had long green hair. Actually everything of him was green except his hazel eyes and teeth. People could easily mistake him for a woman when he was not in his grotesque form if it were not for his male muscular body. "I'm tired of playing around with you."

That shocked Vegeta. Hearing that from Zarbon with that tone and his brutal strength; he knew that Zarbon was finished with him and was about to take his actions of… killing him. That was Vegeta's worst fear, to be killed before he would get the chance to kill Frieza first. The visions were just lies. It was just something to make him off guard. Vegeta only lived through all the tortures and tolerated Frieza's humiliation to have his life taken away from him because of a green turtle? Not likely! Vegeta learned to never give up, even though his life was going to end soon, there had to be another way for survival.

___I'll heal; I've come back from even worse… _Vegeta was not going anywhere. He had to find the Dragon Balls and win eternal life. Only then would he have the chance to defeat Frieza on his own. He struggled more and each time he did, his energy drained away. He fell once again unconscious into the deep darkness as he fainted by the lack of air.

Zarbon held Vegeta's throat tightly. He saw that Vegeta fainted. ___Good little monkey. Now…_ Zarbon thought, and flew with great speed towards the ground. As he let go of Vegeta, he yelled with fury. "DIE!" He saw that Vegeta left the air harshly into the ground but made the loudest thud thus caused an earthquake. Eventually the mountains surrounded the Saiyan prince cracked in a large number and multiplied huge rocks were sent out-of-the-way and water followed them into Vegeta's direction, and drowned him as the green man snickered. "Vegeta, how many times have I told you: put on your life jacket?" Zarbon laughed and transformed back into his usual pretty sissy boy self. "Well I took care of him. Now I have to go to back to Frieza and report this event." He flew into another direction, away from the prince of Saiyans, or what was left of him.

* * *

The high energy of Zarbon was overwhelming. It was too high to imagine it, even though Frieza had a higher power-level than the one they were sensing. The two humans who stood in the opposite direction of each other whispered.

"H-hey Gohan, do you think who we think it is?" Krillin trembled. ___Oh boy, am I glad that Bulma is a heavy sleeper. She would demand answers right away if she's awake,_ he thought when he looked at his long childhood friend, the blue haired female called Bulma.

"Yeah Krillin. It looks like he's… you know." Gohan swallowed. He did not like Vegeta. In fact, he loathed Vegeta, but even if he did not like the prince, he did not want anyone to die, even villains like Vegeta who threatened Earth. Personally, Gohan liked Vegeta more than Nappa that was for sure. The least Vegeta did was saving Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo from Nappa to spare them for three hours while Nappa was mumbling, more like begging, Vegeta to kill them. "I think… we should… check it out, just to make sure he's dead." Gohan pleaded.

Krillin looked at his best friend's son. Gohan looked a lot like Goku! Almost everything was similar to Goku except for his hair. "Alright Gohan, but we have to move quickly before we can't feel his energy anymore, which is draining very fast." Krillin powered up lightly. "Oh and Gohan, make sure when we get back with all the information we need that Bulma must not know Vegeta is possibly dying or already dead. You know how she is! She'll get cocky and go off somewhere by herself and get injured!"

Gohan nodded. "Let's go!"

Before Gohan and Krillin could take off into the air, they were stopped by a certain blue haired scientist. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING, BUSTERS?"

Krillin looked defeated and whispered. "Speak of the Devil…"

Gohan nodded. ___Oh man, what should we tell her this time?_

* * *

As there was no trace of the young Saiyan left in the water, the clouds lightened up. The animals that fled away were coming back with their group as the sun shone its way to the lake, the lake that an almost dying man was drowning.

___Kakarot… Why are you laughing at me now? Is it because you think you can beat me? Hah! You're no match for me Kakarot, and you weren't even when I was on Earth, _Vegeta Vegeta got the same opportunities to train like Goku by the mightiest trainer, called King Kai, instead of sitting in his small pod for a year, and if it were not for Goku's friends, his Kaio-Ken 4x that even 3x equalled Vegeta, that spirit bomb that he made of others' energy and not even his, Vegeta would have beaten them all.___Now, I can hear your laughter all the way on Earth… WHY CAN'T I JUST BURY MY MEMORY OF YOU? Just… leave me alone, all of you…_ Red liquid called blood came out of Vegeta's mouth when he reached the bottom. The bottom was very hard and made him bleed more and more by the second. ___Wait a second… I'm _not___about to die because of a green haired sissy! I won't give him that pleasure!_


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN THEM ALL! I OWN MY HAIR ON MY FRICKIN' HEAD! I'M NOT BALD! But I don't own DBZ.

* * *

******Chapter three**

___Those jerks! Who do they think they are? Leaving me in the middle of nowhere just so they can go on an adventure! It's not fair!_ Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

___That's a bad omen if she has her hands on her hips. That means… trouble! Oh man!_ Krillin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well Bulma, something has happened recently. Me and Gohan want to check things out, you know, just for ___your_ safety." Krillin looked at Bulma with puppy dog eyes. "We'll be back in two hours." Krillin assured.

"B-but Krillin it's not that farwff awaymhfmp…!"

Krillin put his hand on Gohan's before he could make out the last two words. "Gohan, don't tell her that! We need to go to look for the Dragon Balls too, you know?" Krillin whispered low enough on purpose for Bulma not to hear that.

Gohan nodded.

That sounded suspicious to Bulma. ___What are they whispering about? And what was Gohan about to say?_ She scowled. "ALRIGHT! What were you about to say, Gohan?" She folded her arms.

Gohan gulped. ___Yikes…! She's scary when she's mad._ He looked down in a frightened way. "I uh, was about to tell you that we're going Dragon Ball hunting!" He did not lie and it was a good excuse to get away from Bulma, or maybe not.

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A POOR GIRL HERE BEHIND FOR TWO HOURS?" Bulma's veins were popping out like crazy.

Gohan whispered. "Maybe that wasn't a great idea, Krillin." He whispered to his bald friend, but laughed nervously.

"Tell me about it." Krillin looked at the scary, yet physically ___weak_ woman in front of him. ___She may have low power level, but she's the strongest one alive._

"Krillin, Gohan, you jerks! Why do you want to leave me again?" A blue haired young female scowled and looked down upon two short guys, one was a short bald man and the other was a small cute boy.

The guys laughed nervously and held their hand behind their heads in a goofy way, "He-hey Bulma, you see, it's too dangerous to bring you with us. I mean, we have to fight the evil guys and we might meet ___Vegeta_," Gohan said.

Bulma shook her head in frustration. "I'd rather fight Vegeta than be stuck here for two more hours all alone!"

Krillin decided to speak his mind for the safety of his childhood friend. "Bulma, say what you want, but we can't risk your life! We have already lost Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. I will not let the bad guys take you away from us too!"

Bulma paused and drifted off in her thoughts about what her bald-headed friend had said. ___Oh well, Krillin's right. What if they DO kill me in an instant? But that doesn't mean that I have to be bored more than I do now!_

When Bulma was about to reply to Krillin and Gohan, she saw that they are no longer standing on the ground. She guessed where they might be and looked up. "WHY YOU JERKS! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, I CAN'T STAND THIS PLACE! WHY YOU!" Bulma figured that they cannot hear her anymore or they were ignoring her, either way she gave up, "Why those midgets! I will show them who this girl is! I'll just grab my capsule and let out my airbike!" Bulma nodded her head in a proud way. "Those twerps!" Bulma's left-hand made its way to her left side pocket and pulled a capsule out of her pocket. She pushed the top button on the capsule and threw it on the ground and waited. Soon a cloud of dust came out of the capsule and revealed a modern design of a motorcycle but without the tires. She hopped on her airbike and took off. "They will see that I'm not just a little girl!"

* * *

A white-gloved hand stuck out of the flowing water as it made its way to the shore, which were only a few inches away. The hand held onto the shore as an attractive, dark-haired man pushed himself a little over the edge, tried to catch his breath. "Why you… I'll get you for this Zarbon… After I get those Dragon Balls, you're going to die! Mark… my… words. And when I'm done…" Vegeta coughed blood. "…I'll kill Frieza himself…" The words left his mouth only to be followed by darkness once again as he fainted.

* * *

"Man! This is the life! No more baldies and kiddo's for me. I can take care of myself. Hah! It's good to feel free, thanks to this fast airbike, I can ride whole planet Namek when I want to… Come to think about it, why didn't I use this baby before? Oh well, maybe because we couldn't go on an adventure because of the villains here. But no more Miss Nice Girl, I have my ___own_ plans. Whew, it feels GOOD to be a girl." Bulma laughed while she was riding her airbike.

Soon enough she stopped. ___Wh-What is that?_ Her mind drifted and crazed her. She hardly saw who or what was lying next to a lake, so she drove faster to the direction but had still doubts about going there or not. ___It may be a killer… Or it can also be an innocent creature who needs my help?_ Either way, she decided to go with the flow to the direction with only a bit of hesitation.

When she arrived at the lake, she hopped off her airbike and walked closer. ___Oh my God! It's one of Frieza's men, judging by that outfit!_ and closer. ___Wait a sec! I know this creature… He looks somehow familiar._ And closer. "IT'S VEGETA!" As she saw his Saiyan flame like hair and his blue suit definitely brought back bad memories of the villain who threatened Earth.

Bulma squeaked and hid behind her airbike right after she saw him flinch by the mention of his name. The handsome man before her tried to lift his head but failed. Vegeta groaned and moaned in intense pain while blood was pouring fast out of his mouth.

* * *

Soooo, will Vegeta kill her before she gets the chance to kill him? Or does Bulma have ___other plans_ for our ___poor_ Saiyan prince? Review and find out in the next chapter, which I will add very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** I OWN ALL MY TEETH IN MY MOUTH! But not DBZ.

Yes, I finally updated! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm in love with your reviews :D

* * *

******Chapter four**

"Huh?" Bulma wondered. _Hah! Serves him right! Now that he's weak enough, I can kill him! He killed my friends and what's even worse; _he _dragged me into this Dragon Ball quest! _He _was the one who caused me to go to a planet with _no _shampoo and make-up! He will pay!_

She came out of her hiding place and took a good look at Vegeta. Something surprised her; he did not look evil at all when he was asleep. ___His face looks so… peaceful. Too bad that he ended up a murderer; he would've been a top model on Earth with this face and body._ She snorted and scowled deeply, grabbed her capsule toolbox and opened it. ___For my friends, I will avenge their death! I can't forget the day that I had to pick Yamcha's dead body up because of you!_ She thought as she grabbed a capsule and pushed the top. ___It's the least I can do for my friends._ She threw the capsule on the ground. The capsule lightly exploded and smokes were surrounded at the spot she threw the capsule. ___I will do this especially for you, Yamcha. I will kill Vegeta myself; since I have a bad intuition that something will happen BEFORE Goku arrives!_

She saw that the smokes cleared up and the box where she kept her weapons. "Alright, where is the dagger that I kept for emergencies like these?" She cursed herself talking like she was a serial killer, but shook her head to clear up her mind and kill the beast before he would wake up and… kill her. She found the dagger that lay in the corner of her box before grabbing it. "Alright Bulma, stab him! Stab him! Think about the thousands of innocent people he killed!"

As Bulma was aiming the dagger to Vegeta's throat, she did not pay attention that he was already awake. He painfully moaned and at the same time laughed mockingly at her. "Y-You really got a bad aim. Go a bit to the right and an inch down. T-There is the vein that would seriously kill me in just a matter of minutes…" Vegeta snickered painfully.

Bulma's face became pale. ___Oh my, he's… AWAKE!_

"So… are you going to kill me or what? I hate to wait for my death," Vegeta said sarcastically, trying to hide his intense pain. _Why does it always happen to me? I'd rather die at the hands of that ugly green creature than this weak female who doesn't even know how to kill._ The torturing pain he felt was too much for him to bear. _Why isn't she stabbing me? Isn't this what she wants?_ He felt nauseous. He lost too much blood from fighting Zarbon.

Bulma noticed Vegeta's painful moans. "You had quite the battle, huh Vegeta? Did you kill more innocent people?" Bulma did not move the dagger from the spot that Vegeta said it would kill faster than normal.

Vegeta snickered. ___She's quite the type._ He closed his tired eyes. Surely he knew that the blue haired woman was buying herself time to prepare to strike. ___She probably never murdered someone before… Hah! The nerve! _The snickers he made became soft, yet evil laughter. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I took billions of innocent lives, including women and children. Of course, since I'm so ___generous_ I gave them quick and painless deaths."

Bulma was about to have enough of his evil talk about killing. Sure, she wanted to take down the bastard herself, but he would probably be the last creature she would kill. "You give even death to women and children… How can you live like that? WHY do you even slaughter? I don't understand…"

___Why should I even answer her question if she's going to kill me? Hmm, maybe I'll have some fun._ Vegeta cleared his soar throat, still careful not to move a lot to hit the dagger that aimed on his throat. "You always begin to kill one person. If you do that, you'll get used to killing and you kill more and more and so on. It's like an art." He smirked as he was shaking in pain.

"I can't believe you, Vegeta." Bulma's hands were shaking. Not out of fear, but out of extreme anger and hate she felt towards Vegeta. Only a true murderer thinks that killing is an art.

"Do you think that I'm born a murderer? No, I was once like you. I wanted to get revenge so badly and I killed the first person in my entire life, but then look how I turned out now; a murderer… Just like what you are about to become." Vegeta laughed evilly like a maniac. He did not tell Bulma all the information. He left Frieza out of it. ___She doesn't need to know my personal life… if I have one, that is._

Bulma twitched her eyes. ___Don't listen to him, Bulma! He deserves death! At least I wouldn't kill him painfully, like he did to my friends._ She still held the dagger aimed on the spot where deliberately Vegeta told her to. "I will kill you, just like you killed my friends on Earth. And I promise you, Saiyan, that your joy of murdering will come to an end, and I won't turn out like you; I'm different!"

Vegeta almost laughed. "Hmm, you're an Earthling… How pathetic, they should be honored to die by the hands of my men. And what makes you any different from me? You're about to kill me anyways."

"No, they should not, because I can only imagine how low your life is to destroy lives and planets for your own good to make money," Bulma yelled. ___How dare he think that I'm not different from him? He's a beast who killed all my friends, even though I didn't kill his, if he even HAS friends!_

Vegeta's eyes twitched out of anger, not realized that Bulma had the power over him if he wanted to stay alive. "You should shut up. You know nothing about me or my life." He hissed as hard as he could.

"Yes, you may be right that I don't know a lot about you and your life, but I know that you are a selfish, arrogant bastard who has no honor at all!"

"Fool, so you want to talk about honor, then… First, do you think _you_ are an honorable person? You talk like you know what honor is, but I doubt it." Vegeta mocked, tired of arguing with the blue haired witch.

"As a matter of fact; I do. I have honor to avenge the death of my friends, now that I have the chance to do so."

"You filthy liar…" Vegeta growled deeply.

___What is he talking about?_ Bulma looked confused. "Huh?"

"You are about to kill someone who can't defend himself… you call that honorable?"


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** You already know the deal. I hate disclaimers, it reminds me EVERY TIME that I don't own it... HAH! But that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun in this fanfiction of mine, am I right?

* * *

******Chapter five**

That sentence Vegeta said was true. A person had no honor at all if he or she killed another one if the prey had no chance of defending him or herself. That struck Bulma's heart in an instance. ___Oh my God, he's right… No wait! _She frowned. "Oh, I'm sure that you would slaughter me, because I AM defenseless; I'm not a warrior unlike you. You are a cold-hearted bastard, a true barbaric."

"That shows you how puny your knowledge is about me." Vegeta scowled as deeply as he could. ___Is she trying to tire me out so that she could kill me easily? I _hate ___her. I hate everything about her! Why can't she just shut up and do her thing? Is she trying to torture me with her babbling? She is even _worse ___than death! If I weren't taken away from my father at the age of five, I wouldn't have been what I am now. Surely, I certainly wouldn't be a saint, but at least I would have the free will to decide for myself _who ___to kill, not just by following orders like a dog for two decades!_

___Does he mean that he won't kill someone defenseless at all?_ Bulma just could not believe that Vegeta just tried to make her understand. She did not think that Vegeta was honorable. Obviously, she did not know what his battle strategy is, but knowing that he was a pain to everyone, she quickly assumed that he had no honor, which she did not fully understand.

___Now is my chance to escape. I've had it with her. If she _really ___wanted to kill me, she would've done that sooner without hesitation._ Vegeta moved his hands to his sides and pushed the ground as hard as he could. Not noticing the dagger that was still aimed on his throat, the dagger cut his now sensitive flesh. ___Damn it! I couldn't concentrate on my vision. It gets blurrier by the minute. Am I becoming blind or something?_

Bulma was still deep in her thoughts, she did not notice that Vegeta moved to stand up. Luckily her hand which held the dagger snapped her out of her deep thoughts when it moved. She looked at the dagger and saw it was bloody. It was now or never. "NO! I won't let you get away. I don't care if I'll lose my honor by killing you! All I care about are my friends that you were responsible for. I hate you with all my damned life that you caused! I couldn't care less if I don't know who you are!" Bad memories flashed in her mind. The day that she had to pick up her friends' bodies was too much to bear. ___Yamcha…_ All she thought about was her true love, Yamcha. She would not let anyone stand between her and her friends, not even causing death to a defenseless man. Anger was shown in her eyes. The blood she had seen on the dagger was not enough for her. She wanted him to pay. Pay for what he had done to her.

___She doesn't care if she has no honor at all? She's losing it. Damn her. I don't think that she was bluffing when she told me that she was actually going to kill me._ The idea of dying scared Vegeta a little. He never thought that he would die so soon. In fact, he was never scared at the thought of dying until now, even more than when he battled Zarbon.

Bulma hesitated. She was having a battle of her own with herself. ___Come on Bulma, you can do it. You can! Just do it, Bulma! Think about your friends and Yamcha. Think about him! Think about what Vegeta will do if he gets away and goes to Earth. He'll kill everyone and every friend I have left: mother, father, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, my neighbors… and even Master Roshi the pervert! …Oh I can't kill him! I just can't! Why? Is it because my best friend is a Saiyan…? I'm sorry, Goku. I just can't finish him…_ She dropped the dagger that was aimed on Vegeta's throat a minute ago. ___Now he will kill me when he recovers._ She sighed. "I can't kill you. I'm not a heartless murderer like you."

Vegeta smirked evilly. "G-good…" The blood loss made him lose his color. The fact that the dagger had sliced his throat, and almost on the spot where he said it would kill, made him covered by his own pool of thick blood. He needed to rest. His body could not take anymore blood loss. Even more, he would dehydrate. So he fainted in his long time sleep, far away from the shocked Bulma.

___Oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe it! He's bleeding to death because of my dagger!_ Surely Bulma was aware that the dagger slit Vegeta's throat a little while ago, but it never occurred to her until now. "Great. What am I going to do about it? I can't just let him die out here…" The idea of Vegeta dying was… nothing to really worry about. ___Wait…! I never said about saving his life… I only said that _I ___can't kill him, so why should I worry about his death? He had it coming himself. _He ___couldn't watch over himself when he accidentally slit himself. Besides, I wouldn't have drawn the dagger to him if he hadn't killed my friends._

* * *

_Good? Bad? AWFUL? Please tell me :)_


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

* * *

******Chapter six**

Bulma looked over to her airbike that was a few meters away from them and then over to the dying man in front of her. "I hope that you won't chase me off if you survive." Bulma stood up. _I should head back to campsite; Krillin and Gohan are probably worried about me._ She took one last glance at the fallen warrior that was on a thin line to death. His face seemed so calm, yet it also had the characteristics of a true warrior. If only he were not evil, then maybe she would have taken care of him. If he had not interfered with her friends' lives, she would not have made it so difficult. She would never admit it to anyone other than herself, but the conversation she had with Vegeta had been evil – true, but it was deep and kind of understanding. Personally, she even liked the conversation she had with him. She never knew that she would have talked to him in the first place and make it out alive.

The features on her face softened. ___It's such a waste that someone like him to ends up a murderer, and die just-like-that. It seems that his whole life had been meaningless. _She shrugged it off. "It's better not to interfere with his life and leave off before the two nutcases worry themselves to death." She just could not take her eyes away from the Saiyan prince, as if she had seen a warrior up close for the first time. "Speaking about death…"

She could not finish her sentence when she had heard one of Frieza's men she assumed, shot an energy blast at her direction. The person who did that was a low-leveled warrior of Frieza. He wore a helmet and an energy gun.

"Well, well, well, look at what I found here; Frieza's pet and one of the humans that Frieza ordered me to annihilate." The man who was in the sky lowered himself towards Vegeta. The man was ugly indeed: he had a face of an insect.

The name of Vegeta's greatest enemy that was heard from the now half unconscious prince awakened him. ___Frieza? Where?_ Vegeta snapped his eyes open. Behind his wounded eyes, he only saw a faint blur of the enemy that he also quickly assumed that he was Frieza's henchman. ___Why always me? Why am I so wanted by people like Frieza?_ He forgot all about his fatal wounds where the dagger had slit. ___I will stand up and kill that nuisance myself, before it's too late for me._ He carefully stood up. "I-I'm nobody's pet, especially that hideous creature's pet, Frieza." He panted heavily. He knew that even a weak creature like Bulma can take him out right now, so he had to be careful not to get killed by that lowlife and ugly insect warrior.

"Oh, feisty little one, are ya?" The sarcastic tone was heard from Frieza's henchman. ___Frieza will be thrilled that I killed Vegeta when I'm going to report it._

___What have I put myself into? I'm in trouble – NO – I'm in double trouble! Just when I thought I'd get away from Vegeta, someone WORSE came that I don't think he'll have mercy on me. Then again, I don't think that Vegeta will have mercy on me either. …I'm screwed…_ Bulma tried hard not to cry. "This is the end."

Her sentence had drawn the attention of the two killers.

Although Vegeta was much wounded, he was still ready to rumble. ___That woman! My day just _can't___get any worse than this! First it was Zarbon, then this woman, and now this ugliest creature in the universe. Then again, most men working for Frieza aren't much to look at either._ He smirked at his mental comment. He was definitely straight, but he could not stand the ugliness that Frieza and his henchmen had. Zarbon was an exception, but the _mademoiselle_ was not male looking enough, so he would not count as a male. ___He's Frieza's bitch_ anyways, Vegeta thought as he lightly snickered.

"And what are you doing here with Vegeta? Don't tell me you teamed up with him." Frieza's henchman's eyes were locked on Vegeta's throat that was slit and bled heavily and noticed a dagger not far away from the prince. "I see you wanted to kill him, so you cut him." He technically asked, almost admired Bulma.

___Now you've done it! I could have shut my big mouth and escape quietly while they were busy talking to each other, but NO,_ ___I had to speak up and stay here noticed by dangerous men!_ Bulma was very angry with herself. "I-I didn't…" She stuttered. She just could not stop fearing the ugly creature in front of her.

"You liar." Frieza's henchman grinned.

"She doesn't owe you an explanation, weakling. She's just a weak and helpless woman."

_What?! Weak and helpless woman? I should've killed him!_ Bulma scowled.

"Now, are you going to fight me or not?" Vegeta charged at Frieza's henchman and landed punches but missed. ___Damn it, I can't see well enough. My vision is getting worse._ Blood poured out from the spot where his flesh met the dagger. He was having nausea and a handful of stress.

"Vegeta, your aim is getting worse. Did you relax when you were away for a year? Even a cockroach can kill you in an instant," the ugly warrior said.

Vegeta's eyes twitched out of anger. Sweat formed on his forehead. ___That did it, he has crossed the line. _No one _gets away from me after saying that. Even though I was on the verge of death five minutes ago, I can't die by the hands of Frieza or his henchmen. I won't give Frieza that pleasure._ He powered up to his fullest – well, as full as it can after being heavily injured. ___Now is the time to strike, before I lose my consciousness._ He stretched his arms out as he formed a yellow beam. "I must admit it; it was nice to see you. At least I get to kill again, which gives me the ultimate pleasure." He put his arms together. "See you in Hell." He yelled and released the beam as it struck through the evil warrior.

"Vegeta – Vege…!" The man begged for mercy until he was blown into dust, not even a single piece of flesh remained.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer:** You already know the deal, so f*** off :P I DON'T OWN DBZ, just this fanfiction that I'm very proud of :P at least my version of their first meeting is much better than the official one, SO THERE! XD

Yeah yeah, I know that I haven't updated in forever. No need to kill me and be so negative about me, for God's sake O.O geez, I'm sorry... But I have a life too, you know? Maybe something bad happened to me, WHO KNOWS? -_- I haven't lost my interest in ALL my fics, so don't worry about it already!

Anyways, read and review. It makes me happy. Seriously, I LIVE for reading the comments of people about my fics. It makes me so super happy that it makes me CRY! :( Okay I won't irritate you all. Besides, Vegeta might blast me away xD

* * *

******Chapter seven**

"T-that took care of hi-him," Vegeta stuttered while his blood was still pouring. He did not look like his usual self anymore; he was as white as paper now and had the tint of icy-blue color on his lips. He coughed blood. The prince's life came slowly to an end: he was on a thin verge to die. His hands felt so cold and his breathing was shallow. But that did it – he did not want to die so quickly and actually knew that he had too many enemies, but he would not give up so quickly, no – he was going to survive this, even though he had little energy left, he was not going to faint again: if he would, he should not wake again as he did ten minutes ago, which was just pure luck.

He did not sense the woman anymore near. ___She left…_ Of course he knew that the woman was scared and could not be there when he had blasted the alien.

His heart pumped slowly. The time was very close and he knew it. ___This time I'm too injured and there is no way that I'm going to Frieza's spaceship to heal in the tanks. I have my pride, and besides; he'll kill me in an instant anyways._ Hope was not on his side anymore. His legs felt numb and he could not stand straight anymore. His legs were not weak, but numb, which he had not felt in the longest time. ___This is bad; I heard that if you die, your legs will go numb first…_ He snapped out of the negative thought. ___I WON'T DIE! NO WAY IN HELL! NOT BEFORE I KILL FRIEZA FIRST!_ He powered up. "I-I'll fly myself to a save place. I t-think I can s-s-still survive this." His legs gave out. He tried to fly, but no luck. "Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!" With a little push through his leftover energy, he managed to get off the ground. "Hah, I-I even surprise myself s-sometimes."

* * *

He saw a cave nearby. ___It's the safest place I can go right now._ He flew towards the cave. ___You can make it Vegeta. You're a Saiyan elite and you aren't going to die because of some scratches._ He was wrong; his wounds were definitely not scratches.

He finally got to the cave and did not land, because he could not walk. He flew into the cave and lay down.

___Oh no, it's HIM again!_ A female voice squeaked when she noticed that she was not alone there.

___Shit, just when I thought that I'm rid of danger, I found it once again!_ Vegeta's head looked towards to direction of the squeak. "Show yourself! I know that you're here!" He could not see perfectly like he used to, but he could still make out who it was, and he definitely ___knew_ who she was by the sound of the squeak.

The woman sighed in defeat. "You got me…"

Vegeta grunted in reply. ___That voice._ He recognized it immediately; it was the annoying woman's voice. The last thing he needed was ___her_. "Everywhere I go, you happen to be there." He sighed deeply in disappointment, but was still on his guard; he knew full well not to trust her as she attempted to kill him earlier on even when he could not defend himself.

Bulma whimpered. She had the kind of idea about him that he would not go easy on her just because she was a weak girl; he already told her that he did not show a woman nor a child the mercy similar to the one he got from her lifetime friend, Goku, on Earth before his departure. Then again, Vegeta, the mighty Saiyan was already in a cave with ___her_, as unbelievable as it may have sounded.

"Get lost," Vegeta started. "Before I kill you ___painfully_ slow." He balled up his fists. ___Damn you, girl! I do not wish to be seen weak, especially from someone as weak as you!_

"V-Ve-Vegeta."

"I am not in the mood to deal with ___you_. You should know better not to be around me," Vegeta said. "Now… LEAVE THIS PLACE IMMEDIATELY, BEFORE I LOSE IT AND THROW YOU OUT MYSELF, PIECE BY PIECE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, scared the poor blue-haired gorgeous.

Bulma startled. She did not have to think twice about her actions that reacted by reflexes only. She had to get away from the murderer. If only her legs did not gave out on her at that very tense moment that she shared with Vegeta. ___I must leave before he changes his mind and kills me,_ she thought as her entire body struck by fear every time she felt his breath against her chest, resulted in jolts up her spine, but left her paralyzed in agitation.

___Good, she's leaving,_ Vegeta thought as he heard Bulma's light footsteps walk clumsily towards the light of where he came from. He had to hide. He mentally laughed at the idea that none of Frieza's henchmen or Frieza himself have a scouter to track him down now. Luckily, the hole of that cave was so small, that he barely got in it himself. That cave easily looked like an ordinary mountain from above; no worries about Zarbon finding him when he would be resting. Only that wench knew his whereabouts, and her bald friend and Kakarot's brat if she would tell them, which she would according to Vegeta; why would not she be? ___No worries, by the time that cue ball and hybrid come, I would have enough strength to blast them all away,_ he thought. "I j-just need t-to," Vegeta gave out his last words before he fell into the deep overwhelming darkness once again.


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

******Chapter eight**

___That Vegeta! What a jerk!_ Bulma scowled. She was already outside, stopped in the middle as she realized that she stood on an island all this time; water surrounded the piece of ground, so she could not walk any further than that. ___Great, my airbike needs fuel, and I left fuel back where I was when I last saw Krillin and Gohan!_ She sighed. "Man, talk about temper." All she wanted was to hide in there. She was there first! It did not make sense to her that ___she_ had to be the one to leave instead of him. Of course, Vegeta was not the moral type to begin with anyways.

"Huh?" She looked up in the sky in question as she saw two small dots in the distance, which became larger by the second. "Oh, no! Please no more!" She hated to deal with other psychopaths; she already dealt, according to her, with the most wicked one, Vegeta, that she even gained the experience to write a whole book about this and name it: ___Interview With The Mass Murderer_.

"Bulma?" A recognizable voice spoke up.

"Gohan! Krillin! What are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same thing. We're looking for Vegeta, ___remember_? We need to know for sure if he's dead or not. Preferably dead," Krillin replied, frowned seriously at his childhood friend.

___These idiots don't know what they're missing._ Bulma snickered, but showed her facial gestures sly like a fox. "Krillin, I've met this Vegeta guy."

"WHAT?! He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Krillin and Gohan looked shocked. It was a miracle enough that she was standing there, alive.

"Well, maybe if he wasn't weak enough to defend himself, he would have. But he couldn't kill me." Bulma was not so sure about that; if that was the case, then he would not even be able to kill that insect-like warrior. Either he did not care about killing her, or he just did not think it was necessary to kill her, as she was a weak girl.

"Where is he now, Bulma?" Gohan asked. He too, was curious about it.

"You don't think he's already near here, right guys?" Krillin whimpered as he realized that Vegeta would not hesitate to finish him off. Not after his attempt to kill him with Yajirobe's katana a few days ago on Earth before Vegeta's departure.

"Actually," Bulma started, hesitated to continue her sentence. "He's here…" Krillin and Gohan blinked. "In that cave."

"WHAT!" Gohan and Krillin cried out at the same time, immediately on their guard on instinct, as if they waited for him to come out and do his worst with them.

"But, why can't we sense him?"

"You don't think he's already…?"

"What? Is he dead?" Bulma asked. Somehow, it did not feel right for her. Even though she had to be happy about his death, but strangely she was not; she had played a role in this.

"I don't know. I have to see him up close to sense him. His life-force may be so weak that we barely are able to tell about his existence." Krillin answered.

"Let's go, Krillin. I've got your back," Gohan assured his bald-headed friend as he received a nod from his partners.

* * *

To the Earthlings' greatest shock, Vegeta was not breathing; he seemed dead. His body curled with his back to the cold wall of the dark cave. He lay in a puddle of his own blood, mainly his injured throat.

___This… is my doing?_ Bulma looked in awe. She could not believe it, ___she_ was officially Earth's biggest hero now that she killed the Earth's greatest threat. But oddly, it did not even satisfy her. She thought that his death would be something she would daydream about. How come did not she like that idea anymore, ever since her encounter with the royal Saiyan? Did it had to do with the fact that ___he _showed her mercy, eventually? As crazy as it may sounded, even in his previous state, he still would have been able to kill her by snapping her fragile neck. It was as simple as drinking water for the Saiyan prince.

Suddenly, Vegeta breathed short once instantly before he stopped.

"He's alive!" Bulma reacted, quickly hid herself behind Krillin and Gohan, as all three of them jumped back by Vegeta's sudden short breathing.

Krillin relaxed his face. "Not for long, he won't."

"Oh," Gohan sighed.

"He… he won't?" Bulma asked.

"Nope. What we're sensing right now proves it; he's rapidly losing his energy. It won't take him more than five minutes. Man, talk about being thankful to Kami for this; I should have done that on Earth. I don't know how many people he killed here on Namek, just because Goku told me to be merciful," Krillin spoke up. "I'd say, good riddance."

"But Krillin," Gohan started. As much as he hated Vegeta, he was still a child after all. Not to mention Goku's son, the man who allowed Vegeta to leave Earth alive. "We can't just…" He quickly stopped. It was best to leave Vegeta just as he was now. No need to kill him.

Krillin sighed deeply. "Maybe we could end his suffering?"He was not the monster to begin with, either.

"No," Bulma finally protested. "This was my doing, so I have to fix it."

___Her doing? What in the world?! How can that be?!_ Krillin looked dumbfounded. "Are you nuts, Bulma? This guy isn't the type to be thankful after he heals!" He almost yelled. "He'd kill us all!"

Gohan stood silent. He did not know what to do about Vegeta either.

"But he already had the chance to kill me, yet he didn't!"

___Vegeta? He could have killed her but didn't? Where is she leading to? It's impossible for Vegeta to change this much in just a few days!_ Krillin's mind raced, unable to understand Bulma at all about tending Vegeta's wounds.

"I'm with Bulma on this one, Krillin. Just enough so he won't die, not to heal him completely." Gohan frowned, looked seriously at Krillin's black eyes. "Besides, maybe he won't kill us if he sees that we've helped him."


End file.
